the lady of the sea
by peace with the world
Summary: bella, the lady of the sea, is taken, by edward, a pirate. little does he know, is that bella can fight, and has a knack for escaping.
1. rredo!

**I redid it I redid it!!!**

I sat up in the crows nest, shuddering. There was a horrible fight going on down there with the bloody pirates, from the bloody rose. Here I was, a high lady from England, hiding from pirates.

I wasn't hiding, I just hated killing, infact these pirates deserved a good beating from killing my family.

I had grown up on this ship, which explained my men's attire, and callused hands. When the pirates got cocky, snickering while fighting, and killing, i stood up and whistled, distracting the pirates.

I swung down on a rope knocking two of them into the water. My rope was cut by a dagger, which I grabbed. I summersalted onto the deck and threw the dagger at the ships rope attaching it to the anchor which split. The boat started moving away, to my amusement.

A sworn rang out behind me, and I ducked just in time. I pulled my dagger out and fought the man. After two sword clashes I kicked him in the chest sending him over bored.

I noticed my dad, I and a few other men were the only ones alive. My heart kicked into overdrive, and I fought my heardest.

I sent man after man overbored, I really disliked killing. I reached the captain and a blonde man, the blonde took me on. Our swords clashed, and we drew back.

His sword went for my stomach and I spun out of the way, jumping on a crate and kicking his face making him stumble.

We fought like that for another few minutes, all eyes on me and blondie. He went for my stomach again, and I spun, but nicked the sword out of his hand. I smiled briefly, until I realized I was the last one left. I glanced around and I saw a shape in the distance. Either a boat or an island, I needed to get there.

"well, as much as I would love to stay and chat," I said lazily, ignoring there startled looks, when they realize I was a girl, "I really must go!" I said jumping up, and grabbing a rope. The rope swung, with me on it and I launched my self overboard, and swam towards the looming shape ignoring the boat.

!!!poor bella!!!

The swim was long and hard, but very gratifying when I crawled onto the shores of the island. It was a small island, with some vegetation, and it had a fresh water stream. Pure bliss. The water tasted amazing, and I washed the salt out of my hair.

I wandered farther into the vegetation, and found a banana tree. I ate thee bananas and hit the peels. I found a tree to lay down by and thought of ways to be found by good ships. A huge fire was top of my list.

I drifted in and out of sleep for a few minutes until I herd shouts.

"find the girl. And when you do bring her to me." A man shouted. I scampered up the nerest tree, it was much easier then the pole to the crows nest.i got to the highest thickest leaved branches and sat down pulling myself into a ball.

I herd men exploring the area around me, and I stifled a whimper. The tree started shaking and slowly a huge man came into view. I did the only thing that came into me mind. I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

!!!!!to short of chapter, so here is ed's pov!!!!!!!!!!!!

She just jumped off the boat?!? I herd voices of surprise, and she had the advantage. We had to finish up business here, which took another hour thanks to Emmett.

Jasper stood there and sulked, he had lost to a human girl, the crew thought it was hilarious.

Emmett helped sink the ship. He teased jazz, whi threw him threw the boat by his neck. Then I started a fire, and we went to the island,

We landed and I ordered my men to find her. I herd her heartbeat pick up then, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" stupid Emmett.

**Its not much longer persay…. But I like it. More details, and less flying through half of the story!**


	2. polish and knots

**Remember this? You should!! Oh. **_**I redid the first chapter!!**_

**Previously…..**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

**Currently….**

"go away!" I said after my scream. He only laughed. I started throwing coconuts at him. They only broke open on him drenching the man in milk. When he got closer I saw a vine.

"hey monkey man! Suck on this!" I yelled grabbing the vine. I swung like a monkey on diffetent vines until I reached the other side of the island.

"tada!" I said to my self raising my hands in the air.

"very good…" I slow amused drawl said. I spun around to see the captain smirking. His crew surrounded me, blocking the beach. I figured there were more in the woods, but I couldn't be sure. How thet had me surrounded? I had no clue.

"what do you want?" I snarled. The captain looked put off. I held back a smirk. "once you make up your mind carrot top, tell me and ill say no." I said he scowled.

"ive killed for less than that," he snarled.

"you know, if you wanted me dead, you could of killed me on the boat. Or if you didn't want to see me alive… you didn't have to follow me!"

"I wanted you, lady Isabella, for money." He said smiling sickly. "how would daddy like it if he saw his daughter, dressed like a man, and fighting?" he mocked. I scowled.

"my name is bella, and my 'daddy' put me on that ship because I love the ocean!" I near shouted.

"well he wont like you living with pirates," carrot top said. his crew started smiling. Again. Why?!?

"who said his daughter will live with you?" I said drawing out a sword. He laughed and a few of his men drew wepons.

"I did."

"in. your. Sick. Dreams." I hissed. Then I was fighting. Spinning around, blocking weapons, and fighting back. I jumped, then used a man for more momentum, and flipped out of the group, and over carrot top. I placed my sword at his heart.

"go away and never come back." I hissed. He laughed.

"kill me. I dare you." He laughed.

"I hate killing humans. Its wrong." I said. "but I will if the situation provide the need to. So leave."

"James?" he asked. something hit my head, then the world went black.

!!!!dang pirates!!!!

I woke up with a killer headache. I reached to rub my head, but my hands were bound. God pirates were stupid. I slipped out of the rope, then undid the lick with a hairpin. I replaced the hairpin in my hair.

I walked up to the deck, which was oddly empty. I assumed there was a meeting going on somewhere, because we were anchored in the middle of the ocean.

I wandered around, when I noticed how dirty the deck was. I polished the mopped and polished the deck, and the railings. It took me an hour, I was used to it and could take care of it quickly. I took a rag and a bucket of polish with me, and climbed up a rope.

I twisted on the rope and let go, falling upside down. I slowly progressed down the pole, making it look great. I was wrapped up in my own thoughs, and I had made it half way down, (I polished the crows nest) when I herd it.

"what the hell?!?" I gasped in shock, jumping. The rope slipped, and I plummeted. I grabbed the rope, giving my self a bad rope burn, and pulled my legs out of the wrap. I swung upwards and did a flip landing on the deck.

"jesus crist!" I gasped, my hand on my chest as I gasped for breath. I was aware of over half of the deck staring at me in shock. The other half was admiring the work I had done. Carrot top's mouth was open. I composed my self quickly.

"youll catch flies." I said passing him to go back under the deck. He grabbed my arm and spun me around quickly.

"what were you doing?!?" he demanded.

"is it really that hard to tell?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"how did you get up here?"

"I walked." I said keeping a straight face with some difficulty. He scowled

"how did you get out of the cell?" he asked.

"the door." I couldn't help adding a duh.

"you were tied up!" he screeched. I snorted.

"excuse me carrot top but-" he cut me off

"its captain Cullen to you." He said darkly.

"well Cullen, I need some salve, and bandages for my burns," I said holding up my raw burning hands, "if youd excuse me," I said sliding out of his grip. I realized I still had my dagger, a present from my dad, in my boot. It would come in handy later. The dagger bumped against my ankle again. Id have to reposition it if I didn't want to be cut.

"no. take her back to the brink. Tie her tighter." He commanded. Blondie and a big guy, the same that had climbed the tree, grabbed my arms and pulled me backwards. I waved at Cullen, ignoring his face. I herd him yell for someone to finish polishing the pole and mast.

The big guy tightened his grip and I hissed, and it loosened.

"Emmett! Don't break her!" blondie hissed.

"sorry jasper! Its not my fault she is breakable!" Emmett shot back.

"hey, im still here ya' know?" I said. they froze in shock, and dropped me.

"ow!" I huffed. I stood up brushing my self off. I walked forward a few steps. "you coming?"

"why are you walking towards the cell?" jasper asked. I shrugged and kept walking. They kept up easily.

"so why were you on a boat? Weve herd storied about 'the lady of the sea' but I always figured lady's hated the sea." Emmett said.

"the land had boundries, and properness, the sea, you can do or be whoever you want, and theres no corsets! Ugh," I shuddered at that thought. (A/N:look at how many t's are there!)

"wow." Jasper said. I never thought of the sea that way before. And were here." He turned me around, and tied my arms. I could identify the six knots he used, all of them different. I un did them before he locked the door, but I was sitting down, so he didn't know.

Emmett locked the door, which I undid,

"bet ya she wont get out." Emmett said cockily.

"how much, I could use some money." I said leaning on the outside of the cell arms crossed. I smiled as they froze in shock. It was truly hilarious.

They ran back to me and tied me up using the most complicated of knots. Them Emmett sat infront of me for the two minuted it took me to undoe it. But I didn't tell him. I just sat back, and fell asleep.

I woke up to the boat rocking and a cannon shooting , the cannon exploding right next to me cell.

**Mwahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhaha.**

**Gonna post a new story!!! Its gonna be brothers and racing do not mix. I think. Like the name? theres a green button at the botton of the screen. Oush it and you get a invisible cookie!**


	3. saved lives and betrayal

**Lalala. I need to post more before school starts. Dadadadaaaa… im hyper bad things could happen. **

_I woke up to the boat rocking and a cannon shooting , the cannon exploding right next to me cell. _

**And on with the story.**

"gah!" I yelled jumping to my feet. My binds, already untied, fell helplessly to the ground. I readjusted my dagger, so I could grab it easily, and ran out of the cell. The door had blown off. I grabbed a random sword I saw and ran to the deck, already in fight mode.

When I got to the deck, a man swung at me, my sword clashing with him. He pulled out another sword, and was swinging at me like crazy, while I did my best to stop him. I pulled out my dagger and in one swift move, I threw it into his heart. He died instantly.

I pulled my dagger out and swung up onto the mast, watching the opponents numbers dwindle. I saw a man sneak up on Cullen. I grabbed a rope, and swung down at him, knocking him off the boat. I landed on my feet, and looked at cullens shocked face.

I herd a clash of swords behind me, and I saw Emmett and jasper fighting three men each. I fought one of them back. I turned around and slipped, banging my head hard on the ground.

The pain was horrible, and I felt dizzy, my ears ringing. I wondered why nobody was fighting me anymore. Then I saw Cullen, jasper and Emmett surrounding me fighting. The world started spinning, and I sank to the ground.

I felt so weak, being like this when I should be fighting. I tried to pull myself up, but then I felt my face contact the deck, which was slippery, with blood. Dots started to cover my vision, and I herd cheering.

"bella!" someone shouted as my world went black.

!!

My back was throbbing, pulling me out of the slumber.

"ugh." I moaned. I needed water for my partched throat.

"bella!" a voice yelled. It was familiar. I opened my eyes to see jasper, looking very pained.

"waaaater," I croaked. Japer passed e my canteen. I drank a few gulped mefore jasper stopped me.

"take it easy bell." He said. I groaned in pain.

"what happened?" I asked.

"you slipped and hurt your head. Then you hit it again… Em, ed and I created a protective circle…, then we won… then you passed out… Edward carried you back here, and tended to your wound. You've been out for a day and a half." Jasper mused, so fast I only caught pieces.

"IM HERE!" Emmett yelled throwing open the door. I jumped with a scared yell.

"Emmett! Go away!" jasper groaned almost as if he could feel my pain.

"what happened?" Cullen asked. he thought for a minute, then he looked angrier.

"Emmett, jasper go away." Edward said. jasper left but Emmett stayed put.

"eddie I wanna stay!" he complained.

"its edward, and go." Edward said his voice like ice. Emmett left quickly.

"Edwards your name then," I mussed quietly.

"yah.. um… you might want to change out of those clothes," he said., I saw my clothes covered in dark brown dried blood. He passed me a new set of clothes, which I canged into quickly.

I pulled my pin, and important items off of the old clothes and hit them on my new outfit. I adjusted the dagger in my new boots, so it wouldn't pierce my skin. He was still talking, but I couldn't focus, I was going to run.

I opened the door, and then Edward was there.

"don't you dare, girl." He hissed into my ear.

"dare what captain?" I asked innocently.

"nice try," he said pulling my pin out of my hair. I gulped quietly.

"take her to the brig. And put irons on her." I stiffeled a protest, but Edward had finally defeted me.

Emmett cuffed the hands behing my back. I sighed sadly, my head throbbing lightly.

"sorry lady." He said locking the door. I laid my head back on the wall and looked up at the ceiling, imagining things that weren't there.

I daydreamed about being free, and swinging off the mast with my father watching. A lone tear slid down my cheek. I shook the good thought away, just as the door to my cell opened.

"hey bell." Jasper said quietly. I smelt a wonderful smell and my stomach growled, wanting it badly. In jaspers hands was soup and bread. I was about to reply, but I turned my head instead.

"bella, we don't want to lock you up. Please talk to me."I jumped slightly at the warm happy feelings replacing my ones of betrayal. My hands were pressed against my pant line and I felt a bobbypin. I made myself feel more hate for some reason. Jasper cringed.

" I wiggled the pin aroung the keyhole silently, and there was no sound when the cuffs fell off. I kept my hands behind my back, dreading the next move.

"bella, please!!" he pleaded.

"sorry," I whispered.

"sorry? For what?"he asked, very confised.

"this," I said springing up and pulling out my dagger.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**I rewrote this like a million times, so sorry for the delay. Latah!**


	4. ropes and fights, and stupidity

**Awspmeness. Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me! mooovvviiinnnngggg onnnn!!!**

**And I wanted to say, Edward is keeping her locked up cause youll read in this chapter…. Ready for more hilarity? Or whatever you think of my writing, (mwahahajust cause I write properly doesn't mean I speak it.)**

"sorry," I whispered.

"sorry? For what?"he asked, very confised.

"this," I said springing up and pulling out my dagger.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edpov (cause I wanna be mean!)

I sat in my room, thinking about bella. We were going to trade her for money. But I still hadn't sent the letter. I easily could of done it by now, being a vampire, but I didn't want to.

This girl interested me, like none other, and she wasn't like others girls, she was strong, and well, wasn't weak. I sat pondering for a few minutes. Then I herd jaspers cry,

"prisioner escaped!" it was only a vampire whisper, but it brought the crew running.

I lurked behind to watch the struggle, all high and mightly, a thing I hated to be.

And there was bella fighting most of the crew, with a itty bitty dagger. Emmett put her in a head lock, and she flipped him, he flew into a box of crates, she froze and gasped.

"Emmett! Are you ok?" she cried. He stood up laughing.

"totally. I hope you forefeet, and pass me that dagger," emm laughed holding out her hand.

"it was my fathers. The only gift he over offered me. you are not getting it." She spat, sliding it into her pants. Like h*** was I gonna let one of my crewmen get it.

"captain. I will keep escaping, so id appreciate it if youd stop treating me like a dog. Thank you." She said brushing herself off.

"let you go,?" I asked my mond whirling. I couldn't keep her locked in the brigg all the time. But ic ould lock her in a room? no, shed jump into the ocean. The best thing was, in fact to let her go. Jaspers and emmetts thoughts echoed my own, and I came up with a plan, "not likely. You may wander and do chores from eight to sunset. Emmett and jasper will be with you all times,"

I said turning on my heal. What I wanted to do, was make sure she was fine, and hold her tightly to me, but I was the captain after all, I had to be better than that.

BPOV

As captain jerky left me, I stared at my new jailers, Emmett and jasper. I felt truly horrible, and looking up at them I felt short.

"im sorry for trying to kill you jasper. I just want to go home! To the boat, but it cant happen!" I cried in anguish.

"its ok bella," jasper said hugging me. Emmett came and swooped us both into a huge hug, and a wave of love settled around me.

"can I go to the deck?" I asked my eyes shining. Emmett nodded, and was about to speak, but I was gone. I sprinted up to the deck and grabbed a few ropes, and wov e them together. By the time Emmett and jasper came to the deck, I had created a hammock, and was lying in it spinging. There eyes widened.

"wow…" Emmett breathed

"…"(jasper)

"ha! You didn't know I could do this?" I asked.

"…"(jasper)

"no" Emmett said.

"wanna see how it comes undone?" I said pulling a rope. It all unraveled and I fell, still laying in my layed back place.

"NO!" JASPER YELLED, just before I grabbed a rope, and swung back onto the mast, landing there.

"…" Emmett

"…" jasper

"…" crew

There was a pregnant silence, and I created, a small platform, big enough for me to sit Indian style on, which I did. I let go of a rope I was holding onto slightly, so my platform was moving down. I got, to the ground and stood up, aware of the silence. I sat back down.

They stared at me blankly, and I stared back. Emmett walked away, and then I was moving up.

"gah!" I yelled. I stopped the platform, about thirty feet in the air, and then Emmett was on the mast, looking at me, I yelped again.

"what happens when I pull this?" he asked fingering the rope that would unravel my raft.

"no Emmett, don't!" he pulled the rope anyway. I dove off the platform, flipping through the air, landing numbly on my feet.

"dear god," I whispered, collapsing in shock. I opened my eyes to see pirates shouting at eachother, using words like "monkey's banana" and "yo mamma!" I mean who says your mother? Seriously.

"shut uppppp," I whined in a whisper, still recovering from shock. Every one was silent.

"I DIDN'T KILL YOU!" Emmett boomed. I yelped again, then was annoyed, I didn't yelp THIS much. Dang emmetts, booming voice.

"no, I was just in shock, not every day does someone fall fourty feet to there death," I said, my voice laced in sarcasm even though I was very serious.

"WHAT THE H*** HAPPENED?!" a voice boomed. I jumped up with yet another yelp. Captian Cullen was walking towards us very angry. I jumped onto my feet, and stumbled forward slightly. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder to steady me.

"Emmett, being Emmett, tugged a rope bella had on this weird platform thing, and then she fell, did a few flips, landed, then collapsed in shock…" jasper said, sounding unsure of himself. Emmett hung his head in shame.

"EMMETT!!" captain idiot, said with a snarl, he lunged at Emmett, and within seconds, they were fighting.

"STOP!" I cried, worried for the two, Emmett or my Edward could get hurt. Wait… my Edward? Moving on…. I lunged at the two, but jaspers steading hand became a restricting hold. I tried to free myself from him, but it didn't work.

"stop! Please! Stoppit. God d*** it! Stop!!!" I cried. I kept calling, but they wouldn't stop. I decided to switch tactics… I smiled deviously, and jasper shot me a very confused look.

"oh- mi- god! My arm hurts!" I said in a loud, board voice. Emmett and Edward froze looking at me. I noticed that neither of them were bruised, and that face confused me.

"my work here is finished! Thank you and have a good night!" I said bowing, before skipping under the deck.

!!!!!!!!!!!!

Do you like it? If you do press the review button so I feel special!


	5. interesting

**Im uber hyper, so be ready for a RANDOM chapter. Btw, its gonna be major explosives!!**

"my work here is finished! Thank you and have a good night!" I said bowing, before skipping under the deck.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I sat in my bed puzzling over why Emmett and Edward wernt hurt after there fight. It was veyyyyrrryyy (pronounced veeeey-ry) confusing.

"holy cheese crackers…" I said when the idea dawned on me. I was hungry.

I looked both ways out the door, then did flips down the hallway like a true spy. I rolled to a stop, grinning at my own stupidity. I went with the spy act anyway, and slowly peaked around the corner, looking for bystanders. There were none. I ran down the hall, and opened a randonm door.

It was the kitchen.

I danced around the kitchen singing the first words that came to my mind. I ended up singing a song I named poker face. It fit perfectly.

Mamamama!

I wanna hold him like they do in texas please!

It's a really good song. I stured my cream of chicken soup. I didn't even realize I was making that, but ah the power of canned foods! I used canned chicken and milk, so its still home made.

"hold who?" a voice soun ded from right behind me. I screamed and whirled around hitting the person with the first thing I could find. A pan, which broke in half.

And there was Emmett standing there unbashfully, as I looked at him I horror. What was wrong with these people.

They never drank anything, or ate, (well that I saw) and things like the pan could happen without them getting hurt. Also they were ice cold, and strong.

Then I remembered.

"_there are apparently vampire pirates, haha, there icecold and don't eat human food or get hurt. But they eat…" _

What do they eat…? Jacob told me…

Then I processed the information.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME! AHHH!" I screamed. Emmett looked positively confused. I ran around him and ran to the dect, climbing up to the mast. Emmett tried to climb up after me.

"stop or I swear ill jump bloodsucker!" I hissed. Emmett froze and jumped off the pole, landing beside a very confused jasper.

And I trusted them… I sobbed until I managed to fall asleep.

(dumdumdadum!)

I woke up with jasper leaning over me. I shrieked, and tried to jump up, but Emmett had me in a tight hold against his chest. How could I not realize this before? I wiggled and screamed again.

"listen bella! We will not hurt you! We hunt animals! gold eyes, not red bella!" jasper said. I paused.

"your not gonna kill me?" I asked,

"never!" Emmett boomed.

"then why is captain idiot such a butt?" I asked.

"awww, he just loves you, but doesn't wanna admit it." Emmett sang.

"be serious!" I laughed sitting up and jumping out of the crows nest, grabbing a rope and swinging to the steering wheel. I looked up suddenly.

"a storms coming!" I said, smelling the salty air. Then I walked below, take a nap.

**The chappie was sposed to keep on trucking, but you guys need an update and thanks to writerchick1o for reminding me to update!!**

**keep out the pitchforks incase it happens again!**


	6. the raft

**Yahyahyah. Im updating. I need more reviewers. And readers. My story feels all lame n stuff. **

**Oh yeah. And monk just died. **

I was compensating my reaction to the vamps. I was such a spaz. It was so unlike me. but just as sleep was dawning I was pitched off my bed and into the far wall. It hurt like a mother. I felt cool hands pull me up and I looked into jaspers frantic gold eyes.

"we have to get you to deck!" he said dragging me along, limping and gasping. He finally swung me into his arms, at the exact moment the boat pulled apart.

In the dark debris filled water, my lungs were aching. Jasper was pulling me up, but spots covered my eyes. Then I blacked out.

!?!?!?!

There was something hard under my back. And my face kept being splashed. I felt like I was moving also. I finally was able to pull my salt caked eyes open, and I almost laughed at what I saw. Emmet had a rope attached to himself and attached to the raft I was laied on. And jasper was nowhere to be seen.

And Edward? He was pushing the raft.

"did you have a nice nap?"

"what happened?" I sputtered.

"the boat collapsed. Im taking you to my father. Another day, well be there."

"whats wrong? I feel so… I cant explain the feeling." I asked. that was true, I had a feeling half in pain, and then It was like someone was trying to take it away…

"im doing that" jasoer said apering out of nowhere.

"ahh!" I cried jumping. He scared me. badly.

"you hurt yeourself," Edward explained. I raised my eye brows at him. I hurt myself??

"well the boat did…" Edward amended.

"so Im stuck on this raft for a whole nother day?" I asked sadly

"it'd go faster if you'd three shut up," Emmett boomed.

I sighed and curled into a ball, trying to figure out where I was hurt

!!??

**Yah. It sucked. Sue me. **

**************IMPORTANTTT!!! Im just not feeling "it" so my writings going to be spazzish. sorry**


	7. pain in all sorts

**Heh heh… people were starting to sharpen there pitch forks so I started to write again!! Yayy!! I still cant believe you guys are actually reading this. Butt, here we go!**

!?! b pov

I still couldn't figure out where I was inured… but everything I moved, pain shot through me. it didn't help that emmet found it hilarious to keep jerking the raft.

I was pretty sure everyone my confusion andlack of pain then severe pain, was jaspers doing, but the lac of pain was very much appreciated so I didn't comment on that.

"I know a song that gets on every bodies nerves, everybody's nerves everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes *clap clap* I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves every-" I sang

"shut up!!" captain snapped at me, silencing my chant.

"well, sorry!" I spat back. I moved again and pain flased through by body, but I pin pointed it to my arm and my shoulders.

"don't." jasper said dully when I went to pull up my sleve. I was confused by complied anyways.. I sat back and rolled onto my stomach. A strange wave of lethargy rolled over me, and I fell asleep.

!?

I woke up in a soft bed, my arm wrapped up in an ace bandage. I could feel bandaged on my right shoulder, but I didn't look at it. I was to tired. But I knew it was bad. My left arm and right shoulder were injured.

I then realized I was in new clothes, and I wasn't grimy anymore. I shot out of bed, almost tripping. Whoever touched me put me into a long dress. My knifes, and pins and everything was gone.

I dug into the drawers looking for mystuff. It wasn't there. only dresses and Bermuda shorts.

"looking for something?" a sly voice drawled. I spun around and looked at the captian.

"where is my stuff?" I demanded, so flustered I messed up my wording.

"well your stuff is in my tender care," he smirked

"give it back!" I yelled. Another man apered.

"your awake," he said

"no, im a sleep!" I snapped to him, "give me back my dagger!" I yelled at the captain.

"bella, calm down!" the new man soothed.

"CALM DOWN? He took my stuff! Its all I have left of my dad! And you want me to calm down?!?" I yelled at him. His golden eyes widened at my words "that jerk killed him! Then he kidnapped me and took the all I have of my dad!" I ranted.

"aww, is the little girl upset?" captain mocked in a baby voice. I shrieked wordlessly, then punched him in the mouth. I kept punching at hitting him, though it hurt me more. two sets of arms restrained me suddenly, and a calm flew through me, unwantedly.

The new blond man squeezed between me and the captain, and a brunette woman joined him.

I struggled against the granete arms trying to get to the shocked captain.

"LET GO!"I yelled, tearls welling up into my eyes, "leggo!" I said again, but my voice boke at tear streamed down my face. I stoped struggling and just collapsed to the ground. Jasper picked me up and rocked me, and through my tears I saw that captain was still staring at me in shock.

I let my self be comforted for a minute before I pulled myself together. I yanked my self out of jaspers arms and pushed passed the blonde man, holding a wince when my arm hit his granite one.

"you will give me back my stuff, captain." I said coolly before I left the room. I stated walking towards the steps before jasper appeared in front of me.

"bella…" he said unsurely looking at me. unfortunately he could see past my hard exterior, and feel my inner turmoil.

"what jasper?" I asked sweetly walking past him.

"your hands…" he trailed off again.

"thell survive, jasper." I walked downstairs to discover that the house was nestled on a beach. The huge windows let in sunlight, and the white house looked magnificent.

"I think you should have Carlisle look at them"

"I don't think so."

"bella don't be so stubborn!" he said, his voice holding a tinge of annoyance.

"me? stubborn? No, never! Im going for a walk." I said walking away from jasper and out the door onto the beautiful beach.

My eyes welled up again and this time I let them fall freely. I got halfway down the beach before I collapsed, giving in to the sobs.

?!?

I little bit later I finally stopped wallowing in self pity and pulled myself together. It felt good to get all the tears out. I stood up and looked unsurely at the house. I didn't want to just walk back into it like I owned the place but knocking seemed awkward to.

I turned the other direction and was abot to take a step when I herd Emmett

"BELLA!" he boomed, making me jump.

"heyy Emmett," I sighed, as my stomach rumbled.

"lets go get you some eats!" he exclaimed pulling me gently towards the house.

"kay," I agreed, slightly unsure of walking back into the house. But then again, when was I sure of anything anymore?

**Ha! I updated finally! I hope you enjoyed and please review! Ill start giving shout outs to my reviewers!! :D**


End file.
